


Aurora and Walrus

by Si_Cha



Series: You Really Got Me [3]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Duct Tape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>度！蜜！月！（并不是</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora and Walrus

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是同上……  
> 其实标签里的布基胶带是在驴你们

“杰米，我们真的应该去芬兰的冰雪酒店的。”  
“是你说要来这里的。”  
“考虑到之后要去的地方，来这里的确会比较方便，但是我现在觉得这是一个错误的决定。”亚当将身体抱紧了些。  
“哦，你终于承认你错了。”杰米侧过身子看了亚当一眼，发现对方看起来有些低沉，于是又加了一句，“我们可以下次再去那里，现在给我安安静静地等着。”  
“太棒了！”亚当同时说道，表情一瞬间亮了起来。不知道是没有听到另一句话还是无视掉了它，他继续说：“我们可以喝点酒吗？暖暖身体。”  
“你忘了我们做过这个，发现没用吗？”  
“噢，对。”亚当睁大了眼睛，突然间他想到了什么，转过头看着杰米，“或者我们可以来上一发，如果我们在冰雪酒店，一定会非常棒。或许我们可以尝试着验证一下这个流言，我觉得会被证实，百分之百，虽然我的预测是出了名的不准，不过……不要一直用那种表情看着我！你知道我是在开玩笑的。”但是杰米依然面无表情地看着他。亚当转过头，小声嘟哝着，“你真无趣，有时候。”  
杰米听到这句话时有些难过，“有时候”也不会让他好过多少，然后亚当继续说了下去，“但是大多数时候你还是很有趣啦，十分有趣的家伙，有时候还会讲一些奇怪的笑话，而且很酷。”杰米忍不住笑了出来。“你笑什么？我说的可都是事实。  
“没什么。”杰米笑着说。他挪了下身体使自己与身边的人靠得更近，同时将毯子裹得更紧了一些。“待会我们可以尝试一下，”亚当疑惑地看着他，“你说的方法。”  
“当然。不过现在我还是想喝点什么，除了酒有什么其他的东西吗？”  
“稍等一下。”杰米将毛毯从身上拿开，将亚当裹好之后进入了帐篷。他拿了一杯热巧克力，递给亚当之后重新裹上了毛毯。  
亚当正将嘴凑到杯沿，杰米及时地提醒道，“小心烫。”才避免了可能发生的悲惨的结局。  
等到它到了可以喝的温度后，亚当喝了一口，然后发出了满足的叹息。他双手握住杯子，现在才想到问杰米，“你不喝吗？”  
“我不喜欢喝这个，我喝酒就可以了，”他举起了手中的酒瓶，“或者里面还有咖啡。”  
“你刚才还说喝酒没用。”亚当白了他一眼，“尝尝看吧，不会有什么损失。”  
面对亚当期待的表情，杰米无法拒绝，他接过杯子喝了一口，皱起了眉头。  
“不好喝吗？”  
“我忘了我买的是很甜的那一款了。”说完杰米将杯子塞回亚当手里，抓起地上的酒瓶往嘴里猛灌了一口，险些呛到。亚当忍不住大笑了起来。  
两人安静地坐了一会儿，亚当偶尔喝上一口热巧克力，而杰米只是稍稍抬起头看着天空。  
“你确定今天晚上可以看到极光？”  
“百分之九十的可能。你就当是等热水器爆炸好了。”  
“好主意。”亚当看着杰米，重重地点了下头，然后问：“你也开始用起百分比了？”  
但杰米没有回答，他只是专注地看着天空。亚当转过头，得知了原因。  
亚当看到了他想要看到的一幕，那百分之九十的可能。天边闪耀着一片连绵的绿色光芒，光线呈现弧形，它没有稳定在那里，而是连续不断地变化着，就好像周围响起了灵动的音乐，而那极光就跟着它一起起舞一样。  
绿色的光芒跃动了一段时间，直到它消失的时候，亚当才将下巴合上，在他张着嘴的时候甚至有口水从他的嘴角流了出来。他擦干嘴角，问，“杰米，为什么我们以前来阿拉斯加的时候从没想过来看这个？”  
杰米耸了耸肩，“大概是因为我们是来拍科普纪录片不是来拍自然纪录片的。话说回来，刚刚你拍下来没有？”  
“呃……我忘了。”亚当垂下头，几缕发丝也跟着一起垂了下来。  
“我就知道。所以你是打算再待上几天还是？”  
“反正我们以后还会再看的，下次再说吧，或许还可以请假一下我们的摄影师教我们延时摄影。现在我们来验证一下某个流言吧。”  
结果还是很显著的，至少体表温度明显升高了，至于核心温度，杰米不介意用某种传统的方法帮亚当测一下，还可以帮助某位为了节目献出了各种体液与尊严的流言终结者回忆一下某次丢脸的时光，可惜他们没有工具。  
“你确定我们要去看海象吗？”杰米突然问道。  
“当然。”亚当喘着气，用一边的前臂撑起身子，冷空气一瞬间钻进了被子里。他打了个寒颤。但他仍然保持着那个姿势，伸出另一只手将杰米的胡子捋顺。  
杰米白了他一眼，但是没有说什么。  
亚当侧过身子，用手撑着脑袋，另一只手放在杰米的胸口上。“我突然想起来之前我们验证喝醉了是否会让你对异性评价更高的时候，凯莉动了你的胡子，但是你没有拒绝她。虽然我当时喝醉了，但是那一瞬间我是清醒的，我觉得摄影机肯定捕捉到了我当时失落的表情，不过你肯定没有注意到。不知道你记不记得这件事？”  
“你可以至少先躺下来吗？”杰米侧着头，看着他说道。  
“我觉得这样挺舒服的。”亚当一边说着一边玩弄着杰米胸口上的毛发。  
杰米二话不说，直接抓住亚当的手臂将他扯倒在地，“现在暖和多了。”  
“不要这么突然好吗！很疼的啊。”亚当重新背朝下躺着，揉了揉胸口。  
“我以为你喜欢呢。”  
“也不是什么时候都喜欢的啊。别扯话题了，你到底记不记得？”  
“有人动我胡子这种事可以很少发生的我当然记得，我也在看录像的时候注意到了你的表情，不过不知道你是怎么想的。”  
“你当然看不出我是怎么想的。”亚当还是翻过身，将手臂横在杰米身上，“话说刚刚我动你的胡子你没有说什么，是我以后都可以动的意思咯？”  
“当然。”杰米闭上眼睛，准备开始睡觉。  
“随时？”亚当一副很兴奋的表情，比平时更兴奋。  
“只要不在摄像机前就可以。”杰米仍然闭着眼睛。  
“好的！”亚当将双手撑在杰米的两侧，亲了他一下，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

他们第二天来到了白令海峡。海象会在十月份的时候到白令海峡过冬，这让他们能够在休息的时候看到海象。他们没有寻找当地向导，而是靠着之前补的知识自己前去寻找。他们到达目的地时还是十月初，所以一开始他们并没有看到海象。他们只好找点别的事做，像是去滑雪，见识一下冰川和火山——大自然的杰作。  
他们现在既没有拍摄任务也不用去现场表演，所以他们干脆回到了城市里待上一段时间，感受着寒冷的北方。他们白天通常会出去逛一逛，融入北方生活。他们经常可以看到驼鹿，通常情况下驼鹿对于人类没有攻击性，但是现在正值繁殖季节，驼鹿们都更加躁动了，所以他们还是更小心一些。他们还看到了一辆车撞上了一只驼鹿，幸好双方的速度都很慢，这让他们想起来曾经验证过的流言。  
等到十月底的时候，他们驾车前往白令海峡。虽然长途驾车很枯燥，但一路的风景让他们觉得这是值得的。他们沿着公路向前开着，公路两边是树叶已经发黄的阔叶树，也有一些常绿的针叶树，前方是覆盖着冰雪的山川。他们开累了的时候会在路边停下来休息一会儿，让清冷的风拂过脸颊。继续向前开去，他们来到了一边是海岸线的公路上，向海上看去，亚当看到了一头跳出水面，他抓住杰米的手臂，“你看你看！这真是太棒了！”  
杰米转过头看了一眼，然后又重新看向前面，“我开车的时候不要打扰我。”  
亚当将两只手放在嘴巴上，上下摆动着四指，学着杰米说，“我开车的时候不要打扰我。”然后放下手，手肘撑在门上拖着脑袋看着杰米，“这么壮观的景色你竟然一点反应都没有？真没意思。到底怎样你才会有反应。”  
杰米视线依旧停留在前方，但是他觉得他很有必要为自己解释一下，他可不想总是感受到每次听到那个十分有趣的人每次说自己无趣的时候的心情，“我只是没有表现出来而已，要是我像你一样开心地手舞足蹈那还是我吗？再说我还要开车我可不想死在这地方。”  
亚当认真思考了一下，发现对方说的的确没有错，要是杰米跟他一样，肯定就不会有今天了，要不是杰米•海纳曼是杰米•海纳曼，他也不会爱上他，他就是这么一个只有笑与不笑，加上叹气这三个表情的人，如果你把叹气这个动作归为表情的话。所以他现在趴在窗户上看着窗外的景色，海岸线那边也是连绵的山川，时不时有着座头鲸露出水面换气，喷出两股水柱，然后潜回水下。除此以外，他还看到了一群虎鲸一起向前游动。他看不到的是背后杰米偶尔会转过头看他一眼，并且脸上换上了“笑”的表情。  
沿着海岸线一直开下去，他们终于到达了目的地。两人乘坐小船去往可以看到海象群的地方。亚当前胸贴着杰米后背，他左臂搭在杰米肩上，右臂环绕着杰米的腰部，头靠在杰米另一边的肩头上——几缕头发吊在前面——一副无精打采的样子。杰米有些担心，他转过头摸着亚当的软软的浅金黄色的头发，“你没事吧？”虽然他觉得答案多半是否定的。  
不过事实并非如此。“没事，我吃过晕船药了，所以没什么力气。”贴着杰米身体说出的话闷闷的。  
杰米放心了，至少这样亚当不会觉得难受，也不会吐。他再次摸了一下亚当的脑袋，然后握住了亚当抱住他的那只手，调整了一些姿势。“这样有没有比刚才舒服一些？”  
亚当抱住他的手臂收紧了一些。“嗯。”杰米可以感觉到这个词的甜度。  
现在的浮冰还算不上太多，也不会发生太大的改变让你无路可走被困在中间，再加上船长是个老手，所以他们很安全。亚当靠在杰米身上，十分安静，如果不是在船上，这基本上是不可能发生的，除非他遇上什么不顺心的事，但那也不会保证他绝对安静，而且经常吃上一块饼干或者巧克力就恢复常态。杰米则担当起了健谈的角色，他跟船长聊起了各自的经历，杰米说着加勒比海，而船长则说着阿拉斯加湾，虽然两个人具体的内容完全不一样，当双方都聊得十分开心，杰米甚至经常露出笑容。  
“但是你根本连桨都不会用。”一直保持安静的亚当突然说了这么一句话。  
杰米有点一头雾水，“什么？”  
亚当抬起头，但没有睁开眼睛，“在逃离恶魔岛那次基本上都是我划的。”说完他又靠了回去。  
“是，全国人民都知道是你划的。”说完杰米叹了口气。  
“你们是什么名人吗？”老头子船长问道，“我很少看电视之类的，所以不太清楚。”  
“嗯。我们是《流言终结者》的主持人，”他举起左手指了一下自己，“亚当•萨维奇，”然后又指了一下杰米，“杰米•海纳曼。”如果中间加上“和”字的话两人脑中肯定会响起罗伯特的声音，“两人拥有超过三十年的特效经验。”  
“噢！我知道这个节目，我孙子非常喜欢看这个节目，我没什么兴趣也就没看过。请问可以签个名吗？我孙子一定会非常高兴的。”他四处翻找可以签名的东西。  
亚当再一次抬起头，下巴撑在杰米的肩上看着老船长。  
“有了。”船长拿着一张照片和记号笔递给杰米，“这是我孙子。”他指着照片上的小孩子。抱着他的人就是这位船长，看起来要稍微年轻一些。  
杰米签完之后打算向后递给亚当，但是亚当接过来之后又拿到了杰米身前，隔着他签上了自己的名字，然后给船长，“告诉他感谢他喜欢我们的节目。”  
“我会的，谢谢你们。”  
“不用谢。”亚当说。  
“我还不知道你们是同性恋呢。”船长的语气很正常。  
“很多人都不知道，不过他们也没必要知道。”  
“这倒也是。”船长答道。  
亚当耸耸肩，不置可否。之后他再也没有靠回去，而是趴在杰米肩上看着他们聊天。  
没过多久他们就看到了海象，杰米以为亚当会像看到座头鲸时一样发出感叹，但是他完全猜错了，亚当看到许多棕红色长着两颗长长的犬齿的巨大生物挤在一起的时候爆发出了同样巨大的笑声。杰米白了他一眼。船长看着亚当感到莫名其妙，亚当一边笑着一边解释，“你不觉得这家伙长得很像海象吗哈哈哈……”船长看了一眼杰米，跟着笑了起来。  
杰米叹了口气，他实在是拿亚当没办法，只好等他们自发地停止大笑，好在这个过程没有花费多长时间。等到他们终于不笑了的时候，船也差不多到了不能再前进的地方。  
亚当终于坐直了，他从包里掏出相机，说：“杰米，站过去点，我帮你照张相。”  
杰米撇撇嘴，但没有人能看到这个动作，他站到合适的地方，双手插在口袋里，面无表情。不过亚当也不需要他有什么表情或是什么动作，他只想让杰米和他身后的海象合张影。如果现在能给杰米安上两颗长牙那就更好了。照完杰米之后他将相机给船长让他帮他们照几张。亚当在照第一张的时候还表现得很正常，但是在第二张的时候他飞快地别过杰米的脸朝他嘴上亲了上去。这换来了杰米在他手臂上重重的一拳。  
“你真是个虐待狂。”亚当一边揉着自己的手臂，一边接手相机，看了一眼，好在照片照得很清晰，他没有白捱这一拳。  
“那你就是受虐狂。”杰米反驳地倒挺快。  
亚当没有否认，毕竟很大程度上这也是事实。他又照了几张海象，还偷偷拍了几张真海象和假海象的合影。“可惜没能看到它们待在水里，大概跟杰米穿着潜水服是一个样子。”  
“它们过段时间会下水的。”船长像是没有听到后面那句话。“你们是想再等等还是再找时间过来？”  
“再等等吧，我不想再坐一次船。”说完亚当就躺下了，用他的帽子挡住光线。杰米则什么都没做，看看海面，再看看亚当。亚当没过多久就睡着了，因为鼾声出现了，与原处海象的叫声一起，此起彼伏。  
他们等了一段时间之后果然海象开始下水了，杰米摇醒了亚当。他抬起眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，说的第一句话就是，“我们可以下水吗？”  
“这里现在水温很低，我不推荐你们这样做。”  
“好可惜，不能看杰米穿潜水服跟它们一起游泳了。”亚当将他的想法说了出来。  
“你再废话我就把你嘴巴粘起来。”  
“难不成你还真随身带布基胶带了？”亚当笑了起来。  
杰米扬起一边的眉毛，“你猜。”

当天晚上他们住在了当地的一家宾馆里，床上运动结束洗完澡后躺着聊天。  
“今天白天那位老船长说道同性恋的时候我就想起了当年别人给你发邮件说想把你的胡子给吸下来，简直笑死我了。要不是你女朋友你还得郁闷好久。”  
“这么久远的事有什么好说的啊，我还以为你会说你不喜欢我的做法。”  
“我很尊重你想要隐私的想法。”亚当侧过身，用手撑着脑袋。  
“真的？”  
“真的。——我曾经被别人问道过有没有看过同人文，我说没有，反正这也是事实。所以在那之后才说出我们互相不喜欢对方这种话，我当时不抱希望所以……”  
“反正我也不在意。就算你这么说也不能代表我的想法。”  
“你真是个没心没肺的混蛋。”亚当受伤地瘫倒在床上。  
杰米笑着说：“多谢夸奖。”然后揉了揉亚当的后脑勺，并且在上面亲吻了一下，“晚安。”  
亚当转过头眯着眼睛在杰米嘴上亲了一下，然后重新将脸埋进枕头里，“晚安。”


End file.
